I can't do it
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: In this one, Beck and Jade have split up a few weeks ago when a new guy suddenly appears in Jades life will Beck get jealous? Or is it a relief for him? Find out.


Becks POV

I just look at Jade standing at her locker, I miss her so much but I'll never admit it now its been weeks since we broke up...I wonder of she cried? I did. I needed to talk to her again I want to at least be friends I go and walk over to her when "Jade!" A guy calls her from a far and eventually goes up to her, she smile sweetly at him I get close enough so I Could eaves drop without her seeing me

"So are you okay with tonight?" Whoa tonight? It's only been a few weeks since we broke up and she's going out on a date!

"Yeah it should be fun pick me up at eight"

"Sure thing I'll see you then" the guy walked away from Jade while she smiles, I have never seen him before he looks like one of those 'Rebels' with the leather jackets and motorbikes..I don't know him but I hate him. I'm not jealous though. I peered round the corner, she glanced her eyes to me damn...I smiled at her softly but she didn't even smile at me just looked back at the inside of her locker

"Hey Jade" she looked at me in the corner of her eye

"Yeah hey"

"how's your day going?"

"I'm sorry do you want something?" Oh she clearly doesn't want anything to do with me anymore

"No just trying to make conversation"

"We'll don't" she went to walk away as she did I did something's stupid

"You going on a date with that guy?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Crap I have landed myself in this one

"Just we haven't been broken up that long" her face turned sour

"Don't think our break up has any reason for you to hold up for me"

"I wasn't being like that I just-"

"Get off my back!" Jade just screamed at me for like the seventh time in this past month she stormed away. In history class I tapped Andre on the shoulder "Hey do you know who that guy is?" I whispered over to him pointing at the guy Jade is going out with

"Yeah his name is Daniel Hall he's wait...why are you asking me this?" What should I say, make an excuse or be straight with him

"Jade and him are going out tonight" Andre arched an eyebrow

"Is someone jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! No I'm not I just..." Andre rolled his eyes not believing my excuses I stared at him then he looked back at me

"What I can't want her to be happy she is my friend"

"Alright...sure" I knew he was being sarcastic but I wasn't jealous.

"Jade...jade...come back Jade...Jade ah!" Oh heh it was just a dream, kind of unhappy that it was...I looked at the clock damn it was 7:30, and I'm stuck in my RV. Boring. I got changed and headed down to Jet Brew cafe, I was walking down the street I had to pass Jade's to get there and there I saw my opportunity

"Daniel...It is Daniel right?"

"Yeah, Beck?" I smiled kindly and walked over to him

"So you got plans tonight?"

"Oh yeah I'm taking out Jade West"

"Really? As a date?"

"Well I don't know I mean I like her" obviously he likes her she is beautiful and sexy...and funny, down to earth, this isn't helping you Get over her

"Yeah see man here's the thing...me and Jade just got out of a serious relationship and I don't want her dating anyone yet so I'll give you 50 bucks to cancel" yeah I felt bad but I couldn't deal with Jade having a new guy In her life at least not yet, he stared at the money "You serious?"

"Look I know this looks bad but to be honest you won't be able to handle Jade she is a lot to take"

"I've heard that...maybe going out with was a mistake" he took the money and walked away

"Thanks" he called I turned around and Jade was stood there in the door way

"Beck what have to done?" Her tone was sharp, I slid my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground,

"Don't do that don't make yourself looks so innocent!" she stormed right up to me, I looked up at her in her eyes, it's like I forgot how beautiful she is.

"I steered him away from you"

"Why?" She was sharp but calm

"I don't know why I did it Jade I guess I just thought that I didn't want to see you with some other guy so soon" I walked about a little bit

"I gave you a choice Beck...no matter weather you say I walked out on you we both know I didn't I stood outside that door and gave you a choice to come out so we could fix it or break up you decided we weren't worth fighting for!" I stood I'm front of her out faces we so close to together it was Intense

"I never wanted to leave you...I loved you!"

"Yeah but you don't anymore!" I needed to know the truth

"Do you still love me?"

"Don't be stupid Beck" I stepped back and looked back down at the floor I noticed Jade stared at me

"Of course I do" I looked back up to her, she doesn't mean that surely how can she love me still

"You do?" Jade shrugged her shoulders "How can I not...it's only been a few weeks I don't turn off my feeling just like that" she clicked her fingers as it was like a flash I felt so guilty "But I will learn to fall out of love with you cause clearly you already have for me"

I tried to get my words out burn couldn't I had no idea what to say to that "Before I can move on I just need one last thing from you"

"And what's that?" I said it calm and gently trying not to make it come out wrong

"Kiss me" she whispered with a cry in her voice, her eyes filled up

"Give me a goodbye kiss...Beck kiss me" she put her hand on the back of my neck and moved in close to me, I felt her breath on my face she was so close I didn't hesitate I pressed my lips against hers, it was tender and passionate. It was our last kiss. After a while she pulled back.

"Goodbye Beck" she whispered in my ear then ran away to her door "I do love you...you know" I yelled it to her, hey I had nothing to lose she stopped and turned to me

"I know" wait a minute if we both still love each other why can't we be together?

"But you don't love me enough to fight for me...until you do we need to stop seeing each other" I shed a tear, I did love her enough but things have got to messed up with the arguing

"Okay" I sounded so weak but things will get better, surely it can't get worse her eyes sparkled to me, I looked at her ruby soft lips..."I'll miss you" she smiled "I'll miss you too" I replied with broken heart, how can I not be able to be with her anymore...god this is killing me. She turned back around and opened her door "This isn't over...me and you it never will be off, we will never be over" she smiled at me again "I know Beck...I know" she eventually closed the door shut entering her house, goodbye Jade West. I will always love you.


End file.
